


Personal Space

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Locus has no sense of personal space.
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Agent Washington
Kudos: 4





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on July 7, 2014. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written after seeing a prompt.

“Implants must have hurt,” Locus says, tapping Agent Washington on the back of the neck. He stood, his chest plates an inch from the back of the other soldier’s armor, tilting his head at the small insertion points still visible through the gray plating. “I hear people scream for days.”

“There a point in that sentence?” Agent Washington said, his teeth gritting all the way through the speaker. His fingers twitched on his rifle, but his back remained straight. “Because I didn’t hear one.”

“Just a curious observation,” Locus said, drawing the finger down the neckline and along the spine. “It’s not the sort of thing for civilians to endure, is it?”

“Again,” Agent Washington said, turning his back away from Locus. In protecting his back, he brushed his shoulder against Locus’ front. The plating clicked with a delightful chime almost. “Is there a point?”

“That you’re a soldier,” Locus said, wrapping the back of his knuckles against Wash’s chest. “Like me.”


End file.
